Good Girls Stay Good
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: Narcissa Black is at a dance, and when her friends and sisters abandon her there is no alternative, but Lucius Malfoy. Rated T for situatons and language that may not be appropriate for young children. Please R&R.


Good Girls Stay Good

Narcissa swayed slowly to the music the band was playing. Hogwarts was finally having a dance. After so many years of nagging the old teachers that ran the school had finally decided to allow the kids to have some fun. Narcissa stayed in the corner with her small group of friends. She wanted to attract no attention from boys. She knew that plenty of them were interested in her, but at the age of thirteen a boyfriend really wasn't necessary for survival. Some of her friends wandered off and her sister Bellatrix came over to her.

"Why aren't you dancing with someone?" she asked through clenched teeth. Bellatrix was holding a cup that Narcissa knew was tainted with at least a quarter bottle of vodka. They truly were complete opposites. Narcissa tried to stay decent whereas Bellatrix just threw herself into trouble.

"Because I don't want to" Narcissa said back sharply. "Bella you shouldn't be drinking you know that right." Bellatrix just rolled her eyes and patted her sister on the back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about little sister." Bellatrix just let out a small laugh and walked away leaving Narcissa alone and completely vulnerable.

Lucius Malfoy stepped into the Great Hall where the dance was being held. He had one goal for tonight and that was to get a girl in bed. He and his friends had a bet going on who could get laid the most tonight. Lucius looked around the hall like a predator searching for prey. He came across a sweet innocent little lamb, Narcissa Black, and walked over to her.

"Hello Narcissa" he said smoothly. She looked down and didn't say a word back. "How about you and me leave for a moment, and then when we come back I'll give you a dance." At this she looked up angry at him for being so arrogant and cocky.

"I will not leave with you Lucius, and you'll be lucky if you get a dance out of me tonight." She stomped on his foot, and tried to run away but he grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry Narcissa" he said trying to regain her favor. "Will you have this dance?" he asked extending his hand out. As if right on cue the music turned a little slower and the lights of the great hall dimmed. Couples waltzed their way out onto the floor, and as Narcissa looked around she couldn't resist taking Lucius' hand. They made their way to the dance floor and began to dance around the other couples. Narcissa looked around for one of her sisters, Bella would be of no use, but perhaps Andromeda could get her out of this situation. She didn't want to be near Lucius, she'd heard awful rumors about a girl who had given herself to him. The girl was distressed because Lucius no longer talked to her after the incident. It was stuff like that, that made Narcissa want to run away from Lucius, but other things drew her in. His long blonde hair and sharp grey eyes that seemed frightening yet inviting at the same time. Not to mention his soft touch and skill on the dance floor.

"Narcissa why are you such a good girl?" Lucius asked suddenly. Narcissa's blue eyes met his, and she stared not knowing what to say.

"Umm well I don't want to be a-" Narcissa stuttered not wanting to say the word Bella had been called so many times.

"Slut" Lucius said filling in the word for her. He was amazed by how pure she was, and how she wouldn't even say a dirty word. Narcissa nodded showing that she was following Lucius. "Narcissa excuse me if I'm being rude but don't you ever want to go to bed with a man." She lunged back a bit. It was bad enough that Lucius had made such an abrupt offer upon first seeing her, but now asking if she ever wanted to have sex with someone this was getting out of control.

"Lucius that is private and for your information I've never even been kissed." she snapped back. Lucius stopped dancing shocked. A pretty girl Narcissa Black had never been kissed this astonished him.

"Lucius are you done dancing?" Narcissa asked puzzled by his strange behavior. He walked up to her, and grabbed her waist again.

"No" he said and they danced around a bit more. As the next song began they began to talk about different things: school, family, politics, popular fads, and even sex the topic that Narcissa had tried to brush away so easily. Lucius began to realize that maybe this good girl couldn't be turned bad. She seemed so pure, so innocent; it made him want her even more. After a couple more songs they made their way to a table so they could take a break. Narcissa sat, and Lucius went to get some drinks. It was beginning to turn into a better evening for both of them. As Lucius returned he set the drinks down and sat next to Narcissa. As he went to grab this drink his eyes caught Narcissa's. There was a spark and neither of them was quite sure what it was, but they found themselves leaning into each other for a kiss. As their lips met a fire ignited in them, a type of fire that could never be extinguished. As they broke apart Narcissa let out a gasp.

"That was wonderful Lucius." She smiled she was so incredibly happy, and something inside her was wanting Lucius so much.

"Thank you" Lucius said as he saw her smile, something inside him was making him want her so much.

"Do you want to" Narcissa asked.

"Yes" Lucius said before she could complete her sentence. They both stood up and walked out of the Great Hall leaving their forgotten drinks behind. When they were finally out of the way of the public eye Lucius leaned into Narcissa and she responded with another kiss. They let the kiss last for longer and as they kissed Lucius moved Narcissa against the wall. She let out a shutter, and Lucius backed away. Something didn't feel right about this. He was turning Narcissa into something she wasn't, something most definitely bad. Narcissa was different then the other girls she was good when she came to him and for some reason Lucius wanted her to leave him like that. That was if she ever left, and something told him that she never would.

"What is it Lucius?" Narcissa asked worried that she had done something wrong.

"Narcissa I don't want to hurt you" Lucius began "so how about we take this slow. You're different from the other girls I've been with, and I'd like to treat you differently as well." Narcissa nodded and took his hand. They headed back to the Great Hall a new connection between them. Lucius began to realize something as they reentered the hall. Maybe the challenge wasn't making the good girl go bad, but making the good girl stay good.


End file.
